Romitri One-shots
by Kitty Belikova
Summary: Just some one-shots about our favourite couple, Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. R&R.
1. Kiss Me

**Summary: Dimitri takes Rose home after taking her out on their seventh date. Inspired by Gloriana's song **_**Kissed you goodnight. **_**All Human**

**Rose POV**

Dimitri squeezed my hand as he pulled over on the curb next to the driveway of my house. I could see my light blue Honda Accord and Lissa's Volkswagen Beetle in the driveway. I lived with Lissa's boyfriend Christian, my guy friends Mason and Eddie and Lissa because we shared a house for college. My friends and I were in our second year and Dimitri was in his last but he didn't live on campus or a house with other students, he lived with his mother, his grandmother, his sisters and their kids. He told me he did because his father might come back and beat his mother up again.

"So we're here," I said. Awkward, I know, I'm ashamed of myself too. But Dimitri only turned to me and smiled and leaned it to kiss my cheek. I frowned slightly though he didn't see it. Lissa and my other friend Mia said that a guy should kiss you on the third date and this was our seventh date. Dimitri got out, walked around his old 1955 Chevy pickup truck and like the gentleman he is; he opened the door for me.

We were silent as he walked with me up to the doorstep, keeping his hands in his duster pockets. I guessed he was too shy to hug or hold my hands because the only physical contact he allowed was kissing my cheek.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I said giving him a small smile. It was true; he'd taken me to the state fair and paid for everything, despite my protests. Dimitri beamed at that. "I'm glad you did," he said softly. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and his beautiful smile. Yes, I know I'm cheesy but you would understand! Dimitri was both a handsome and sweet guy, a rare package. He had shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a chiseled face, not to mention his shapely body. Also, he was Russian and often Lissa and Mia joked around that Russian's had the bigger "Love stick,".

We'd met when my friend from high school, Viktoria (Dimitri's sister, by the way) introduced us a month ago and we just hit off. Dimitri told me everything, down to when his older sisters Karolina and Sonya made him dress up for their dolls' weddings to be the groom to when he beat up his father when he was thirteen for abusing his mother Olena and molesting Karolina. I also told him everything, from being abused by my mother to finding my boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov fucking Natasha Ozera, Christian's sister.

"So…." I trailed off, staring at his full lips, hoping that he'd take the hint and kiss me.

"Viktoria wants you to come over," Dimitri said and I did an internal groan. Dimitri might be sweet but he sure was clueless at times, especially when it came to kissing me on the lips other than forehead and cheek.

"I'll come over Saturday," I promised. _Please kiss me. Please kiss me. PLEASE JUST KISS ME._

No matter how much I screamed at him in my head, he didn't comply with my wish. "I guess I should be getting home now. Mama wants me to cook dinner." _What? No! _I screamed in my head yet again but he still didn't hear me or took a hint.

He was halfway down my driveway when I called out to him. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" I immediately cringed. Dimitri slowly turned around and just stared at me. He blinked, as if contemplating kissing me and I bit my lip, afraid of being rejected. _Jesus woman, do you ever shut the fuck up? _My conscience asked me.

But my heart sped up when he walked quickly over to me, took my face into his hands, and kissed me. His lips were as soft as I imagined and his tongue met mine in a battle of dominance when he finally broke away. His breathing was as quick as mine and he licked his lips.

"You know you were my first kiss right?"


	2. Her Wedding

**Summary: Rose and Adrian are getting married. Dimitri attends. After Love Fades, Mine Has**

**Dimitri POV**

I never thought that this day would come. I'd never thought I'd go through this pain again.

It was after the church that I'd left for my family and never came back. Three years later I'd received a wedding invitation in the mail:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Adrian Nathaniel Ivashkov_

_And_

_Rosemarie Evangeline Hathaway_

_To be held at the Royal Court, April 6__th_

After that I was shocked. It was selfish of me but I'd thought that she would never meet another. Mama told me to go, to show our support but I could see the pain in her eyes. Unless Rose and Adrian divorced or called off the wedding and Rose miraculously fell back in love with me, Rose would never be her daughter-in-law.

What really hurt me the most was that I wasn't the man she wasn't getting married to. She was going to marry a man that had money and could give her children and didn't have a ruined reputation. She wasn't getting married to a coward or a man who used to be a Strigoi. She wasn't going to be Mrs. Dimitri Belikov; she was going to be Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov. I was nothing but a distant memory, one of the men in her past.

It'd been years since I had seen her and the love in her eyes whenever she looked at me. There wasn't a day when I didn't cry myself to sleep because I'd been such a fool to reject her, to hurt her. No matter how much I tried to forget it, I would never forget the day when she said she didn't love me anymore.

_Flashback_

_I was standing at Rose's door, wondering if I was making a mistake in doing this. I knocked on her door and waited until the golden knob turned and I saw Rose in only a towel. Her long brown hair was still wet and she still had water droplets running down her face and neck. Her smile instantly disappeared and I swallowed nervously._

"_I'm leaving." I said, wishing I'd never done this. Rose instantly tried to raise one eyebrow but failed. "Okay…?" _

_The hurt welled up in my chest. _Well, what did you expect, Belikov? _A voice in my head asked sarcastically. My Adam's apple bobbed up and down as I tried to think of something else to say to her. God, when did I get so nervous? What was I, sixteen again? _

"_I just wanted to say goodbye before I left," I said weakly._

_Rose scoffed. "Why would you say bye to me? Look, Dimitri, I get the fact that you don't love me anymore and that's okay, because I don't love you anymore." _

_And with that she slammed the door in my face._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't want to be here. It was the same church that I'd broke Rose's heart in but I was already here. I quickly spotted a seat next to Christian Ozera, Vasilisa's boyfriend. He gave me a weary glance but didn't speak. All of Rose's friends, including Vasilisa despised me for breaking Roza's heart, which had been one of the reasons I had left.

I scanned the room. I could see Guardians from both the Court and St. Vladimir's along with most of the old students that had attended St. Vladimir's. Guardian Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur were sitting next to each other in the front and I immediately that my mother was here. I wanted to bawl like a little child when the reception began and the figure that I longed to see for years walked down the red carpet.

I immediately felt my heart begin to ache as I took her features in. My memory did her no justice and her features went well with the expensive white wedding dress. I had many dreams about what our wedding would be like but it looked like the dream would never come true.

I could see the obvious love in their eyes and I could've cried right then and there, remembering her love for me but I knew that I would never have that love again.

They kissed, sealing their marriage and my eyes narrowed in jealousy but I kept my calm. I would never ruin Roza's wedding, no matter how jealous I get.

There was a tap on my shoulder as I walked out into the gardens and I turned to see Rose. My heart clenched again at her beauty. "Leaving already?" she asked, smiling but she didn't give me the chance to answer. Instead, she hugged me. I stiffened but carefully hugged her back, loving the feel of her body against mine.

"You look beautiful, Roza." I said. Rose gave a little twirl. "I know, it's the dress," She said, giggling.

"It's not only the dress," I murmured. I wanted to beg her to take me back and to divorce Adrian.

Rose frowned slightly. "I'm sorry about how things ended with us." She said after a long silence.

I gave her weak smile. "I don't blame you."

Rose switched the subject again but before she could open her mouth to speak Adrian sneaked up behind her and put an arm around her waist. "Little wife," I flinched but Rose giggled again for the second time that night. "Lissa and Christian want to talk to you inside." He gave me a suspicious glance.

"Sure," Rose hugged me again and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again for coming."

I could still fill the feel of her lips on my cheek once I got back to Russia.

**A/N: In the last chapter, yes, Dimitri did say "You were my first kiss,"**


	3. She's Gone

**Summary: A poem Dimitri wrote about Rose. Instead of him turning in the caves, she died.**

**A/N: Sorry if it's bad, I'm not really a good poet.**

_Roza, Rose, both sound perfect_

_Fitting names for the beauty that held my heart_

_She was my forbidden fruit_

_I was her Adam to her Eve_

_But unlike Adam and Eve she was taken away from me_

_Cruelly, I've never had such a blow to the heart_

_Greif is an endless road of pain, anger, and sorrow_

_And I took no one else for granted_

_For I took Roza for granted, thought she'd be here forever_

_But she is gone, and will never come back into my arms again_

_Until Death claims me_

_I dream of a maiden with dark hair and brown eyes_

_And I wake up weeping_

_For my Rose is gone_

_And she left me with a broken heart_

_She'll never come back again_

**Another A/N: If you have any ideas for a one-shot, feel free to write it in a review or PM**


End file.
